


training wheels

by ghostfacesknife



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Loss of Virginity, M/M, POV Male Character, Serial Killers, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voice Kink, mask kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostfacesknife/pseuds/ghostfacesknife
Summary: You’re just some new boy in town, showing up at the wrong time. Billy Loomis wants a new victim and you look like a great addition to the menu. Just not the way he thought he intended.
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Male Reader, Billy Loomis/Reader, Billy Loomis/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	training wheels

**Author's Note:**

> it’s rlly late and I can’t stop thinking abt billy loomis from scream for some reason. i rlly should update my other fic but hnnnggg gay 4 billy loomis.

You had never feared break in’s or robberies. That stuff never really ever crossed your mind and while you understood that you just moved into a new town, you didn’t think once about this problem. Maybe, it was a sick joke from the seniors at your high school that have recently picked on you, just being seniors with superiority complexes. Nothing too alarming and so you approached the problem casually. 

You walked over to the back door that was wide open, banging into the wall as the wind chilled up the kitchen. You rolled your eyes and closed the door, continuing down the path where you thought the invader went. You were wrong as it lead to a dead end. You simply shrugged and slugged up the stairs and headed back towards your room. Then, you saw your thin, black curtains flowing in the wind from your window and remembered quickly: 

They were some recent murders in this town, even before you arrived. Your eyes widened and your heart began to beat loudly, blood gushing in your ears. 

“Shit,” you mumbled as you headed directly to your parent’s empty room. You fucked with the combination on the safe and listened to the satisfying click, immediately bolting to the gun that lay in the metal container. The gun was ice cold against your skin as you cocked it back. It was a good thing (sometimes) that your dad had PTSD and a shit ton of paranoia. You rose from your former crouched position and headed back towards your room cautiously. 

You shut your door and sat down on your bed, gripping your gun tightly, thinking about the possible circumstances and how you would shoot if any of them happened. What if someone grabbed your ankle from under the bed? Or, what if they kicked the door open? Your mind raced to situation to situation, eventually causing you to drone out into space. It was about two minutes in with your staring contest with you stuffed polar bear that your curtains were pulled back loudly, metal hangers scrapping the rod, raping your ears. 

You snapped around and raised your gun, watching as a man in a black halloween costume entered casually. That white mask seemed to be smiling at you once he stood silently in the middle of your floor, fiddling with a knife in his fingers. It danced between each digit, having a unique move to each finger. You didn’t shake as you held the gun up high. 

The man cocked his head to the side and you felt as if he was smiling even wider again. 

“Get the fuck out,” you hissed hatefully. The killer scoffed in laughter and pointed to the weapon.

“You gonna shoot me or...just wait for me to compel with your wishes?” That voice was so deep, raspy, and smooth like butter, music to your ears even. You blinked at the man, feeling ashamed as a faint blush crept up on your cheeks.

“I’d rather not shoot you but I will if I must. Now, get out.” 

“Nope.” 

“What?” You asked, astonished. The slasher shrugged simply. 

“No. You can’t make me and I know you won’t shoot me. They usually don’t,” he hissed playfully. You made a face.

“Usually, you type of guys just stab people instead of actually giving an answer,” you said as your gun lowered because of your tired arms. The masked man softly laughed once more. “Okay...fine. If my back door was open but you came in through the window...?” You couldn’t finish your sentence as you got confused by your own wording but also expected for the other man to fill in the blank. 

“I told that bitch to leave me alone!” He shouted to himself, realizing suddenly. 

“Oh...a friend joined?” 

“I guess so. Hope he fucking left, this is my call! I told him that!” The man continued on with his one sided rant. You raised a brow, finding it hard to take the guy as a killer anymore. 

“If you aren’t going to do anything, I’m just gonna lower my gun. You can really make a guy’s arms tired,” you informed as your arms sunk down to your lap. The man returned to ‘normal’ and most likely smirked again.

“Oh no, you’re mistaken, baby. I was here to do something. Just not what you think,” his knife thumped against your room’s carpet as he let go. You raised your gun and aimed it sharply to his heart. He roared loudly and lingered towards you. 

“Don’t call me that...” 

“Why not? I see how you look at me in math...history...science? Oh yeah, basically everywhere,” he listed off with his fingers, getting closer with each slow step. You made a face at him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you said genuinely, not really thinking about his words all too much. “And plus, why give your identity away? You gonna kill me when you’re done?” 

“I’m gonna make you my bitch, not kill you,” he informed crassly. You scoffed at his language. “But, if you don’t work along, I just might.”

“Okay, hold on a minute. Give me a hot sec, masky. Lemme think about this person who I look at in history...math? God, whatever that order was.” The masked killer raised his hands and stopped advancing, not that it would matter if he stopped or not. He was already 5 steps away from you and your bed. He studied you as you thought. 

You already had an answer, obviously. But, it didn’t seem like that was right. It was like when you’re taking a test and an answer seems so obvious but you also doubt yourself and the answer too that it just doesn’t seem possible. Then you’re all like, ‘whatever, fuck it’ and you guess. 

“Billy?” You asked hesitantly. 

“Ding ding ding!” Billy mimicked a bell with a raised finger, probably still grinning ear to ear under his mask. Your gun bolted back up in the air and your expression melted into pure anger.

“Okay....I don’t fucking believe you. Like seriously, fuck off!” You roared, offended. The masked killer raised his hands defensively.

“You don’t?” Billy asked, watching as you glared harder. “Fine...I guess I have no choice,” he reached up to his mask and pulled it off swiftly, grinning as your expression turned into genuine shock and fear. “I told you...you didn’t believe me.” 

“Yeah! ‘Cuz I thought this was some sick shit from your fellow seniors!”

Billy snorted. “They are far from fellow. Just victims to me,” he returned to your face and beamed wickedly. Your hands shook slightly from pain and terror. 

“You’re not gonna kill me...?” You questioned as he advanced once more. He towered over you now, completely in front of you with full access to do whatever he pleased. He shook his head slowly.

“Not if I don’t have to...” he repeated as he pushed your gun to the side deliberately. You stared into his eyes fearfully, trying not to make a move, becoming his rag doll. “I told you,” he leaned in and whispered hotly, “I’m gonna make you my bitch.” He grabbed your hands and pulled them together, pining you to the bed’s headboard. You gasped suddenly at the action and raced your eyes around. Billy was beaming seductively at you, slowly licking his teeth.

You looked away with embarrassment and closed your eyes, feeling the man’s fingers that ran along your skin. His touch was like a ghost and a tickle, just faintly but also enough. He reached a nipple and started to rub against it, laughing lowly as you gasped again. 

“Billy...” 

“Shh,” he put a finger on your mouth before forcefully inserting it. He frowned as you avoided his gaze, tasting his fingers that faintly tasted of copper. 

“Did you kill anyone today?” You blurted out with no filter. Billy scoffed with amusement and nodded. He leaned in and placed a soft peck on your cheek but lingered near you ear. 

“Yes,” you felt his warm breath and shivered obviously. 

“So, I’m not the first victim of today...” you clarified worriedly. Billy stayed next to your ear and explored around your body some more. His hand dived into your pants with a loud gasp from you. He squeezed your member roughly and bucked up against you forcefully.

“I don’t kill my bitches.” 

He had said this many times already but it still made you sigh with relief at his words. You relaxed in his grip a bit and nodded with a nervous gulp.

“I fuck them,” Billy finished with a hiss and tore your pants off quickly. You heaved deafeningly at the feeling of cold air attacking your legs. He growled at the sight of your boxers and pulled them away too. You turned away with shame and focused on his mask that lay a few steps away from his knife. Were you lucky? Was that knife on the ground, spotless, just because you grew a bit of a crush for a guy who was nothing more than eye candy? A guy you didn’t know was a psycho? Billy did a complete 360, going from a mysterious hot guy in most of your classes to a full on serial killer that terrorized your new town. 

This was insane. Maybe it wouldn’t be if he wasn’t crazy and threatened you with a knife but it was still insane. 

‘He just had be a killer, huh?’ You deadpanned to yourself internally and looked back at Billy. He smirked down at you, still in his killer costume.

“Like what you see?”

“Not that much. I don’t like killers,” you said boldly, immediately regretting it as he gripped your face with his hand painfully. He pulled you in and studied you with a hint of superiority. 

‘Those stupid seniors..’ you thought. 

“Take it back.”

“Nope,” you swallowed down your fear and decided to jab at him again, seeing that it worked. Billy’s brows furrowed in anger and he tightened his grip. “This is quite nice,” you giggled lightly. You leaned in yourself, “I like it rough.” 

He smirked playfully at your proposal. You looked away, however, just to tease him once more. But ultimately, Billy’s face melted into frustration again and he tightened his grip on your face, turning your head to see him. He looked down at you angrily. 

“Watch me,” he ordered boldly. You nodded slowly. “Or else,” he added with a bit of amusement. Your eyes enlarged at his threat and you nodded again, making sure you really do watch. He was still a killer. Billy beamed at you and reached up to his shirt and pulled it off slowly and seductively. Billy locked eyes with you intensely as he did so. Your eyebrows furrowed lightly as he continued on slowly, your eyes widening and returning to normal with each move. 

Finally, his bare and toned chest presented itself out to the world proudly. You bit at your lip as you observed some more. Billy leered at you before grabbing your hair roughly. You grunted at the feeling and looked up at him for an answer. He avoided your gaze and fumbled with his belt with his one hand. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his member quickly. Your eyes broadened suddenly. 

Billy was quite huge even though he was still soft. To you, by guess, it seemed like a solid 9 inches. The man pulled you forward to him and then pushed you down forcefully. You stumbled on your knees and focused on his dick as he stepped back onto your floor for easy access. You were practically breathing on it with how close you were. 

“Suck,” Billy deadpanned. You nodded and leaned forward, moving your head as you reached for his tip with your mouth. The head sat in your mouth and you stayed there for a second, processing what was happening. You were losing your virginity, basically. You were losing your virginity to a killer who was terrorizing your town. You swallowed with his tip still in your mouth and leaned some more to start again but Billy beat you to it. He pulled you down approximately, groaning as most of his member was down your throat. You gagged painfully and blinked away some new tears.

“Ah,” he hissed, “just like that. That’s it,” Billy complimented as he used your head. You went up and down, blinking away more tears as you did so. You gagged largely and silently. “Fuck!” He shouted out. “Do that again, baby!” He demanded. You unintentionally gagged again as he forced you down more on his cock. “Shit!”

You swatted away his hand as you finally got a hand of it, regardless of how somewhat painful it was. He pulled away willingly and watched as you gripped his hips and hollowed your cheeks tightly. You had seen many pornstars do that same thing in your dad’s porn collection downstairs. It seemed like it was the right move as Billy threw his head back. You pressed on and went up and down as Billy done for you before. You hollowed your cheeks as tightly as you could while you went and ran your tongue down the shaft. 

“Fuck! You can suck cock! Holy shit!” He groaned as he grabbed your hair again and began to face fuck you. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head and you gagged repeatedly. 

The tip of his cock hit the very back of your throat over and over again, causing a weird sensation you had no idea felt good or not. He grunted loudly as he continued on. Eventually, you heard a loud and long grunt of pleasure echo through your empty room then suddenly, something clogged your throat even more along with it. He had came in your mouth. Billy pulled away slowly, watching as his own semen connected your mouth and his cock together with only a single string. 

It broke off sooner or later and you sat there on your bed, panting like a dog with puffy lips covered in semen, a serial killer towering over you. The situation sounded like something from the movies, it really did. It just seemed so unlikely. Y/N, really? You? The one of all people getting fucked by a slasher? No. Well, yes, actually. Still, though. 

It seemed like the man in front of you stole you and your virginity like that. It seemed like Billy Loomis just ripped off your training wheels.


End file.
